Welcome To The World
by xoElle23
Summary: Naley Fluff. Alternate storyline for Baby Naley's entrance to the world. Set before Graduation. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Lucas, Skills, and I play basketball everyday. Nathan and Haley are my roommates. Peyton picks out my music, Brooke helps me get dressed, and Karen feeds me all my meals. HA! I wish. I don't own any part of One Tree Hill, though I am borrowing a few lines from Episode 4x22.

---

It was Friday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Nathan Scott was waking up to the beautiful sound of his wife, once again, throwing up.

"Oh, you're awake." She said walking out the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Um, yeah."

"Did I wake you?" She asked going to the closet and pulling out clothes.

He shrugged. "Kind of. But I needed to get up anyway."

Haley nodded.

"So, are you feeling okay?"

"Better now."

"Do you need to stay home?"

"I'm fine, Nathan." He nodded. He knew the pregnancy hormones well by now. Haley was in her eighth month and it hadn't taken him long to learn the first tip of having a pregnant wife: She was always right. Even if she was wrong, she was still right.

"How about I make you some breakfast while you jump in the shower?"

Haley paused for a moment in thought. "Okay."

"What would you like?"

Again, she paused. "Chocolate Pop-Tarts. Oh! And put some spaghetti sauce on the side."

Nathan started to say something, but decided against it. This was the second tip of having a pregnant wife: If she wanted it, he had to get it; whether he liked it or not. Whether it was 5:30 at night or 2 in the morning, he still had to get it. Time was no excuse. "Okay. You go shower and breakfast will be on the table when you're done."

"Thanks." She walked into the bathroom without another word.

Which brought Nathan to tip number three: Sometimes she'd hate him and want nothing to do with him, even if he hadn't done anything, and sometimes she wanted him, even if he hadn't done anything. Either way, he needed to respect what she wanted.

The sound of the shower going snapped Nathan back into reality. He headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Deciding that they would go out for lunch, he set out the Pop-Tarts box, a bowl of spaghetti sauce, a glass of milk for himself, and a coke for Haley. Normal Haley liked milk with her breakfast, but Pregnant Haley had decided she preferred coke.

A few minutes later she had joined him in the kitchen and began breaking her Pop-Tarts into fours and dipping them into her spaghetti sauce.

"Why haven't you packed the lunches?" she demanded after a few minutes.

"I though we could eat out today."

She paused. "Okay." she said finally. "But you know that means you have to get me doughnuts."

Nathan chuckled. "Yes, I know that means I have to get you doughnuts." Pregnant Haley had also decided she now loved doughnuts. And that every time they went out she had to have at least three, even if she'd just eaten. But they couldn't bring the doughnuts home. She had told Nathan that that ruined the taste.

A few minutes later they headed for school.

---

After giving her husband a kiss good-bye, they parted ways. Nathan going right, Haley left. It was only a minute or so before Brooke popped up.

"Hey Tutor-Almost-Mommy!" She chirped.

Haley smiled. "Hi Brooke"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me and Peyton today."

"Oh, I promised Nathan I'd go out to lunch with him." She apologized. "But you guys can come with us!"

"Oh, we don't want to intrude on anything dirty." She said winking.

"Brooke! I'm serious. Bring Luke, we'll make it a party."

"Well, if you insist. We'll meet you outside the school near Rachel's SUV. We can ride together."

"If we're using Rachel's car you should invite her too, Brooke."

"She's home sick today. But don't worry; I sprayed out the car with Lysol this morning before I left. No way am I getting cooties."

"Why didn't you just take your own car?"

Brooke shrugged. "Hers was closest to the door. Anyway, see you at lunch!"

---

Haley found Nathan waiting for her at the front of the school when the bell for lunch rang. "Hey" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Actually, I kind of invited Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas to come with us." She said guiltily. "I'm sorry, but Brooke wanted to have lunch and I told her we were going out so I just suggested she bring Peyton and Luke and come with us. I'm sorry."

Nathan shrugged. "No problem." Haley smiled and kissed him again.

"Get a room!" The couple turned around to see Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton coming towards them.

"Okay people, Rachel's home sick and I have sanitized the car, so to the SUV!" Brooke cried.

After a few minutes of discussion, the gang decided to go to a new 50's style diner and then to Karen's Café for Haley's doughnuts.

---

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked coming up the booth. The group had arrived at Delilah's, a new 50's diner where the wait staff wore 50's outfits and roller skates, the floors were checkered, and the food was to die for. An old jukebox played music in the corner and for only fifty cents you could select a song. Best of all, it was cheap.

"Um, I'll have a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. No onions." Lucas told the waitress.

Peyton went next. "I'll have the same, but keep the onions and hold the tomato. Oh, and I want a strawberry shake."

"I want a Caesar salad with Ranch dressing and a water." Brooke said handing over her menu.

"And for you miss?"

Haley studied her menu again. "Um, can I have three hotdogs with mustard, whipped cream, and soy sauce?" she asked finally.

The waitress blinked. "What?"

"Three hotdogs." Haley repeated. "With mustard, whipped cream, and soy sauce. Oh and some fries."

The waitress looked at Nathan in confusion.

"She's pregnant." He told her.

The waitress got a look of understanding and nodded. "Anything else, miss?"

Haley thought for a minute. "Yeah, Mountain Dew with a big scoop of peanut butter in it."

Slowly, the waitress nodded again. "That all?"

Haley smiled and pointed to Nathan

"I'll just have a hotdog, fries, and a coke. Normal. No extra toppings."

"It'll be out in a few minutes." She said and skated away.

"Soy sauce, Hales?" Lucas said leaning towards her.

Haley held up her hands defensively. "Hey, I can't help it if the baby likes weird food combinations."

"But soy sauce and whipped cream?"

"That's nothing." Nathan said dismissively. "A few nights ago she got me up at three AM demanding smores but she wanted me to replace the marshmallows with bleu cheese."

"It was _so_ good." She told Brooke and Peyton. "I'll make some the next time you guys come over."

"Um, not thanks." Brooke said trying not to gag.

Peyton smiled. "I'm good."

"Okay, here we go." Their waitress said returning with a huge tray of food. "Two burgers, a salad, a hotdog, and a small feast." She said handing each entrée to its owner.

They each gave their thanks and dug into their meals. After a minute or so, Lucas noticed Haley had only taken a bite was now staring down at her place. "You okay, Hales?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but something's missing." She paused. "I know!" she said suddenly. She got up from her place at the table and walked over to the counter. She returned a few seconds later.

"What'd you get?" Brooke asked.

Haley dumped a handful of grape jelly packets onto the table and smiled. "Flavor." The group watched as she squeezed each packet of jelly over her fries. She took another bite and groaned. "This is _perfect_."

---

A little while later, they arrived at Karen's Café.

Karen smiled from behind the counter. "Hi guys. I'm guessing since you don't have a shift right now, Haley, you're here for doughnuts?"

"You know me to well, Karen." The group made their way into the café and sat down. It was a slow day today, and at the moment, it was just them and Karen.

"Can I get anybody else anything?" Karen called out.

"I'll have a cup of coffee if it's not too much trouble." Brooke answered.

"Me too, please." Peyton echoed.

Haley stood up and walked behind the counter to help. While she did, she got out a piece of peach and cherry pie and three sodas. Tossing one to each Nathan and Lucas, she picked up the pieces of pie and her own coke and joined her friends.

Karen walked over and handed the girls their coffees as they all watched Haley pull a small can of cheese Pringles from her purse, mush them up, and sprinkle them over her slices of pie.

She stopped her fork midway to her mouth and looked at them. "What?"

Nathan leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing."

Haley's eyes immediately filled up with tears. "You guys aren't telling me stuff!"

"No, it's not that Hales-" Lucas said quickly. "We just…"

"Think you have intersecting food choices." Peyton supplied.

"You think I'm a freak!" she jumped up and headed towards the back room but froze. She turned back and grabbed her plate, then headed towards the storage room again.

"I got it." Nathan said hurrying after her. He found Haley sitting miserably on the floor of the storage room, tears running down her cheeks and stuffing food into her mouth. "Hey" he said taking a spot next to her. "It's okay."

"No, it's not Nathan. My friends are talking about me behind my back because I'm a freak." She sniffed. "I'm an ugly, fat, freak."

"First of all, you have never been and will never be ugly. You're gorgeous. And you're not fat, Haley, you're pregnant."

"Fat, pregnant, what's the difference?"

Nathan chose his words carefully. "The difference is that you have another life growing inside of you. And that's not fat, that's beautiful."

She sniffed again. "I'm still a weird food freak."

"That's not your fault."

"You're right. It's yours." She said glaring at him. "You did this to me! You made me a food freak!"

"The baby did that, not me."

"Well you made the baby!"

"Me? You helped." Haley glared at him. "The point is nobody cares if you have weird food cravings."

Her eyes filled with a fresh supply of tears. "So nobody cares about me?"

"No! No, everybody cares about you." He backtracked. "And everybody loves you and understands that you'll have cravings."

She looked down and shoved the last of her pie into her mouth. "You really think I'm gorgeous?

"I really do.

"You promise?"

"I promise. You okay now?"

"Yeah."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hales. We all do."

---

The next day was Saturday and the gang had decided to hang out at the River Court and then go swimming at Bevin's house.

"Haley, come on! We need to go!" Nathan called from the door.

"You go without me!" she yelled back.

"What? No." he walked into their bedroom to find his wife sitting on the bed looking depressed, her bathing suit next to her.

"I can't go Nathan. I'm too fat."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

"Everybody will laugh at me."

"No, they won't. Just go put on the bathing suit and then we'll talk." Haley reluctantly got up and headed towards the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later in an aqua colored one piece maternity suit.

"I look like a whale."

"But a very pretty whale."

"Nathan!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding Hales. You look amazing. I promise. Nobody is going to make fun of you."

"They'll say I look hideous."

"No, they'll say 'Hey, she's beautiful and gorgeous and about to have a baby. I wish I could be that happy and have such a hot husband.'"

Haley laughed. "You're full of it."

"So what do you say? Put some shorts and a t-shirt on over your bathing suit and let's go. I'll stop and get you doughnuts on the way." He added.

Haley sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

---

"Woohoo! Go Nathan!" Haley cheered half an hour later, now in a much better mood. She sat between Peyton and Brooke on the picnic table at the river court, Bevin and Rachel on Brooke's left and Mouth on Peyton's right doing commentary.

"And Lucas steals the ball from Skills, passes to Nathan who fakes a pass back, he shoots! He scores!" Mouth said into his imaginary microphone.

"Yay Nathan!" Haley clapped.

"Get him, baby!" Bevin yelled.

Skills sent her a smile. "This one's for you, Momma!"

"And Lucas takes the ball, oh! And Skills steals! He fakes left, goes right! He shoots, he scores!"

"Who da man, baby?" He called to Bevin.

"You da man, baby!"

After about an hour and six doughnuts (In Haley's case), the group finally headed over to Bevin's. She told them that her parents were in Aruba and that they had the place to themselves.

"I wanted to have a party." She said reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out eight beers and a bottle of lemonade. "But then I said to myself, 'Bevin, wouldn't it be better just to invite your best friends over?' 'Yep' I answered myself. So here we are." She tossed everyone a beer and the lemonade to Haley. "To the pool!"

---

"Hales, get in the pool!" Lucas cried a few minutes later.

"I don't wanna!"

"Get in the pool!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

Haley tore off her shorts and t-shirt and waited for the jokes to come. But instead she heard Brooke yell, "Oh, hot momma!"

"Damn girl, you look _good_ pregnant!" Skills called over to her.

"You go Haley!" Peyton shouted.

"Nice suit, you look terrific." Mouth told her.

Haley smiled. "Really? You're not just saying that because you're my friends?"

Calls of "Hell no!" and "You look _great_." were heard amongst her friends.

"Thanks." She walked over to the stairs of the pool and slowly made her way in.

Nathan swam over to help her. "Careful, Hales." He said taking her hand. "The doctor said you could swim, but you have to go easy."

"I know, Nathan." Haley said patiently. After about fifteen minutes, Haley grew tired and decided to lie on a beach chair. Brooke and Peyton joined her. "This is fun." She said to no one in particular. "I like being lazy." Eventually, she grew bored.

"Nathan!" she called childishly.

Nathan grinned. "What Beautiful?" he called back.

"Do you love me?"

He grinned. "More than you know. Haley?"

"Yeah?" she giggled.

"Always"

"And Forever."

"Come on!" Lucas interjected. "You can play nasty couple games later."

The two laughed and went back to what they were doing. A few minutes later, Haley gasped.

"Nathan!"

"I thought I said nasty couple games later!" Lucas yelled playfully.

"Nathan, my water just broke!" Haley cried, ignoring him.

Nathan froze. "What?"

"My water just broke, I'm having the baby!"

Peyton and Brooke jumped up from their chairs and Brooke took charge. "Okay, Haley where's your bag of clothes for the hospital?"

"In the bedroom, next to the closet." She answered. "But I don't think we have time to go get it."

"Lucas, Rachel, go get the cars and bring them out front. Bevin and Skills, go to the apartment and get Haley's bag."

"We don't have a key!" Bevin told her. Brooke tossed Skills her key ring.

"It's the purple one. Go!" Bevin and Skills nodded, grabbed their clothes, and followed Rachel and Lucas towards the cars.

"Peyton, grab the stuff Haley brought here. Mouth, call Karen, both their parents, her sister, everybody. Tell them to meet us at the hospital." Peyton tossed him Haley's cell phone.

"Nathan, help me dry her off and get her shorts and t-shirt back on." Everyone did as told and a minute later Brooke and Nathan were helping Haley into the back of Rachel's car. Nathan helped her lay down and then climbed in with her. Brooke took the passenger's seat next to Rachel, and Luke and Mouth followed Peyton to her car.

"It's gonna be okay, Haley." Nathan said kissing her hand.

"Nathan, I'm scared." She whimpered.

"I know you are, but you're gonna be great. Think about it, Hales, in a couple of hours we're going to be parents!"

She smiled. "Yeah, parents."

---

Finally, after breaking about twenty different speed limits they reached the hospital. While Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas helped Haley out of the car the others ran inside.

"Hi" Mouth said running up to the reception desk. "Our friend is in labor."

The receptionist looked up, clearly alarmed. "She's in labor?"

"Yeah."

"What's her doctor's name?"

"Um-"

"Parks" Peyton supplied, joining him at the desk. "Miranda Parks."

The receptionist nodded and got on the phone. 'Miranda Parks to the front desk, code purple! Miranda Parks, to the front desk, code purple!' began to echo from the loud speakers.

"Can we get a nurse, please?" Rachel called.

As Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke walked in, a tall woman who looked to be in her late thirties came rushing up the stairs. Brooke quickly noticed that she had bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, shoulder length dark brown hair, and an Asian heritage.

"Who's in labor?" She said looking around. "Oh, Haley, hi! Is it time already?"

"I think so." Haley answered weakly. The doctor motioned for a nurse and helped Haley into a wheelchair.

"Well, if you think it's time, then let's go." She began to push Haley towards the elevator, everyone else following except Nathan, who was holding his wife's hand supportively. They got off on the fifth floor and reached a fork in the hallway. The doctor turned to Haley. "Alright Miss Haley, this is where your team starts waiting and my team starts working. Say good-bye to your friends."

"Bye guys." Haley said waving weakly. "Thanks for all your help."

"We'll be in the waiting room." Brooke said firmly.

"You'll do great, Hales!" Lucas told her.

"Wait, wait!" Bevin cried rushing over to them, Skills on her heels. "Wait!"

"You sure do have a big fan club, Miss Haley." The doctor said smiling.

Sills handed Nathan the bag. "Here, dawg. We threw in some clothes for you too. Bevin picked them out." He added, causing Nathan to let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, everybody. The waiting room is just down the hall." Dr. Parks told them. "Nathan, Haley, ready to walk in as two and walk out as three?"

Nathan nodded. "Let's do it."

---

Seven hours later, Haley and Nathan were still in the hospital room waiting.

"Haley, I'm going to see how many centimeters you are now." Dr. Parks said entering the room for the umpteenth time.

"Mrs. Scott?" A nurse said following in the doctor.

"What?" Haley said irritably.

"I have a message for you."

"Oh, okay." The nurse walked over to Haley's bed and handed her a purple piece of paper donned with stars. She immediately recognized Brooke's curly handwriting in pink ink:

**Tutor-Really-Close-To-Being-A-Mom and Nathan,**

**Both of your parents are here and Taylor is on her way. Sorry I can't tell you myself. The mean nurse said I couldn't, so I called her a bitch and asked her to give you this. We're all still here waiting for Baby Naley!**

**XOXOX**

**Brooke**

**P.S.- Like my notebook paper? I got it on sale and it fits perfectly in my new purse! ******

Haley smiled. Somehow, this made her feel better; but not much. "Nathan, I'm tired of being pregnant!" she whined. "I want this baby out now!"

"Well it looks like your wish is coming true." The doctor said standing up. "You're at ten centimeters. Let's get this show on the road."

---

"Push, Haley, push!" the doctor called a few minutes later in the delivery room. "You're almost there!"

"Aaah! Make it stop!" she cried gripping Nathan's hand for dear life.

"Come on, Haley, you're so close!" The doctor yelled.

"You're doing great, Hales. You're doing so great." Nathan said trying to ignore the pain in his hand. "I love you so much. We're almost parents!"

"I can see the head, Haley! Just one more big push and you're done! Dad, you wanna check this out?" Nathan nodded and took a peak.

"Hales, it's the most beautiful head I've ever seen! And he has hair! Come on, Hales, you can do it!"

"AAAAHHH!" Haley screamed and pushed with everything she had.

…..

"Waaaaa! Waaa!"

"It's a boy!" The doctor called unnecessarily. "Congratulations! You have a son!"

The nurses quickly cleaned the baby off, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to his mother, who was now in tears.

"Hales, calm down." Nathan said kissing her forehead. "We have a son!"

Haley let out a big breath and some more tears. "Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott!"

---

**Authors Note: **Ta-Da! My first One Tree Hill story! This is supposed to be a one-shot but if I get enough requests and reviews I might just write a sequel.


End file.
